daughter of the harlequin
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: summary inside Futa Naruko/Futa Kushina harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Sup folks its Hyoton and I wanted to say thanks to all the positive reviews from the stories I've done so far. This is my newest project. Here's the summary**_

_**Summary: What if the Uzu princess was a notorious criminal known as Harleen Quinzel a psychologist of Arkham asylum in Gotham or as we all know her Harley Quinn. After her daughter was born she left her in trusted hands to insure the safety of her daughter in fear of batman or other super villains or heroes using her daughter against her. Lonely without her she and a few friends from Arkham stage a breakout and escapes to the hidden nation to reunite daughter and mother. And gain a new home in the process. Look out Konoha the queen is back.**_

_**Note: Cold/Dark/Sadistic Naruko. Multi Bloodline Naruko, Futa Naruko. EMS/Rinnegan Naruko, Heavenly Body, OBB (One Bad Bitch). Godlike Naruko, Mokuton Naruko **_

_**Harem: Futa Naruko/Hinata/Anko/ Yugao/Copperhead (batman Arkham origins)/Cat woman/ Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn/Gaia ( )/Izumi ( )/Kira ( )/Hana/Tsume/Ino/Mikoto/Fuu/Tsunade**_

_**Bash: Jiraiya, Kakashi, civilian council, Sasuke, Sakura **_

_**Note: there are batman, Naruto, DMC, RWBY and bleach elements and I don't own either wish I did truly I do**_

_**Here's the chapter**_

_**00 Arkham asylum prison yard 00**_

*sigh* a sun kissed blond sighed as she stared longingly at a photo in her hands

"What's the matter Harley? I haven't seen you this down since the time you missed that special on tv" a woman next to her asked tending to some flowers while another two women were lounging on a semi-used couch

"Oh it's nothing red. Just think'n is all" the now identified Harley said her blue eyes not leaving they place on the photo

A grassy tendril slinked towards her hand snatching the photo from her as the other three girls took a look at the photo as the saw a red headed woman holding a red and black haired infant as the woman smiled brightly

"Aw aren't they cute you didn't tell me you had a sister and just look at that little girl she's precious" Ivy said passing the photo to a tanned black haired woman sitting on the couch with a tattooed blond with black markings around her bright slited eyes cooed at the photo until

"She isn't my sister" Harley said getting they're attention

"Who is she then? Cousin, niece, mom?" the black haired woman listed off as the tattooed blond shifted from photo to Harley every few seconds

"It's you holding that adorable niña isn't Harley?" the woman hissed as her forked tongue slipped past her lips as the two other woman looked at her like she was crazy

"Come on now Rosa that woman looks like she's in her late thirties Harley has barely peaked her twenties for crying out loud" the woman next to her said getting a nod from the plant woman

"I know we've been in Arkham for a while girls but my assassin skills haven't dulled. While the hair and eyes have changed her face hasn't if anything she's younger here than she is in this photo" the now identified Rosa said making them look closer at the photo seeing she was right

"She is right girls that's me holding my little whirlpool. That was the first and last time I held her in my arms" she said shedding a tear as her friends sat next to her by the TV

"How old where you when you took this photo and what happened to you to make you this young?" Rosa asked sitting crossed legged as her tongue flicked out from her mouth

"It is a long story but before I explain that I should start with I'm not originally born here in the United States or even in Japan. Before you ask there is a hidden continent that is far behind the rest of the world technology wise. There instead of humans solely relying on technology they use natural energy source that humans use called chakra" she started

"Chakra? Isn't that the natural energy monks talk about?" a dark skinned woman with the black hair asked getting a so so motion

"You're partially correct Selina. The monks know of chakra but unlike the people from the hidden continent they can't use it. The people of the hidden continent are so behind in technology that the most they have in technology is the steam propelled train in a snow country. The reason for this is because people there trained as children to be assassins or ninja" she said getting a raised eyebrow

"Ninja? You mean those all black wearing, smoke spewing, one with the shadows movie screen ninja?" the plant girl asked as that idea came to mind to the other girls

"That's kind of offensive but that's what the people here came to because they aren't capable of performing the things they could there. In the hidden nation many of the things super villains and super heroes do are common place. In fact Ivy in one part of the nation there was a man who could make a whole forest with his chakra" she said making the girls go wide eyed

"So the whole continent is inhabited by meta-humans? Maldito. What else could they do?" Rosa asked getting excited

"It all depended on your imagination. Walk on water and trees, use of the elements, summoning creatures of immense heights. All of this is capable. But we're getting off track as to the history of the nation" Harley said getting serious

"The hidden nation is a large nation as big as the united states with its own climate change. Though much like the people here they couldn't use chakra until a powerful demon appeared with ten massive tails with power capable of absolute obliteration of whatever came into its sight. The people couldn't do anything to fight it…until a man prayed to the gods to give him the power to fight it. They granted him the power we call chakra and gave him eyes that could be compared to a gods as it let him take and give life and creation, let him use elements even gravity" she started getting wide eyes as she showed them a drawing of a large ten tailed figure staring down to a tall man with his hair spiked out with them forming horns at the top of his head

"What's with his eyes?" the snake woman asked staring at the purple ringed eyes

"That's the eyes of a god the Rinnegan. With the use of chakra and the power those eyes gave him he absorbed the monsters chakra sealing it into him and used that power to seal it away into the very thing we see every night. The moon" Harley said making them look at her disbelievingly

"I can't believe you on that one Harley wouldn't we have noticed a giant monster on the moon?" Selina asked

"He didn't just seal it into the moon he created the moon to act as a container for its body. But that isn't where the tale ends. He wanted the people of the nation to learn how to defend themselves; he used what was left of its body and turned it into a tree called the sinju to bear fruit that graced the people with that energy. The man who became a legend became a sage and passed on his teachings to his three children" she said showing three pictures

Showing a black haired male with red eyes with odd markings in them she said "For the Uchiha he gave his son his eyes. But through years of hatred caused them to form the sharingan the evil eye"

Showing a second male with brown hair and edged markings under his eyes she said "for his second born he passed down his body. Granting all Senju to use of his chakra"

And finally the only woman in the group showing a red head she said "and for his first born daughter she was given his will. The ability to use they're chakra in ways that wouldn't be possible for others this was bequeathed to the Uzumaki"

"Her siblings thinking they were superior didn't claim her to be a legitimate child of the sage and cut her out of the history books causing the three to go their separate ways after his death. But before he passed he used that energy to create guardians for the nation. These are what are known as the nine tailed beasts. He viewed each of them as his children and they viewed him as they're father" she said showing multiple tailed creatures

"He like he told the ten tails that one day a child would be born to be the connection between human and tailed beast and would watch out for that child when he or she came to protect the elemental nations from a threat that would threaten not only the elemental nations but the outside world as well. Generations passed when a girl in a time of crises prayed to moon or more specifically the ten tails to protect her home as a child of the first born daughter of the sage. The large beast complied and formed the natural defense of Uzu no kuni giving it the whirlpools protecting the island nation"

"After that the people of uzu no kuni continued to pray that to the ten tails as a god" the make-up wearing woman said

"Okay but how does this all tie to you Harley?" the plant woman asked getting annoyed

Sighing she said "I guess I can save the rest of the story for another day. Fine to start off I am not Harleen Quinzel but actually Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha. Daughter to Madara Uchiha the leader of the Uchiha clan of Konohagakure no sato. I was chosen to be the next container to the nine tails seeing as my great grandmother the woman who was the first container to the nine tails when I was six. There I came to the village leaving my home shortly before it was destroyed by enemy villages who wanted our secrets for themselves"

"There I met a man who at first acted like a sissy. I didn't like it there until I started making friends and at one point when I was kidnapped I was saved by the blond haired idiot Minato Namikaze Senju. For years after that point he and I fell in love and had a child together. But there is something you have to know about Uzumaki" she started noticing that the three women grew closer together as they listened

"What is it?" Pamela asked

"Well the Uzumaki are never born male. Now you're probably wondering how it that for generations the Uzumaki has lived for so long is. Well to overcome that the ten tails gave us the ability to birth with other women making us hermaphrodites as it released what chakra it had to affect the whirlpool nation changing the women permanently. As such we are never able to give birth to boys. Of course if a person outside of the Uzumaki were to bear our children we could possibly raise boys but the odds would only raise slightly" she said seeing as they didn't care she asked why they didn't when Pamela said

"Harl-Kushina you're talking about being a transgender. Do you know compared to the fact that people are getting powers from downed power lines or odd chemicals that's nothing different. But what are the odds for both?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"If they're both Uzumaki then a ratio of men to women is 0-100 no question. If they're different clans 25-75 split. Anyways when I was giving birth a man parading around in my grandfathers name came and tore the nine tails out of me when my husband who was the leader of the village the hokage who is the president if you will of the village went to fight him and won. Due to my Uzumaki longevity I survived the separation but the split did leave my chakra system flowing with youkai making me immortal"

"Wait your immortal as in you can never die?" Rosa asked incredulously

"That's right. I was going to seal the nine tails back inside me but my husband chose to seal the Kyuubi into our daughter instead. I know the life of a Jinchuuriki as they are hated by the very people they protect. He was always foolish in thinking so highly of somebody as he asked them to see her as a hero. I was going to bring her with me but" she faltered as another tear leaked from her eye

"I didn't bring her because I know that a villain or hero would prosper using my little whirlpool against me. I chose to leave her with the techniques and weapon's her father and I used and left her in the care of people I could absolutely trust. The only regret I have is that I couldn't be in my daughter's life" she said breaking down in tears being held awkwardly by Rosa

The girls saw how torn she was "Why don't we go then?"

They looked at the plant woman as she elaborated "Why don't we go there? I mean if Kushina could get from there to here then should she be able to get back? I mean I'm tired of the gloom and doom of this dreary place. From what you told me Kushina it sounds like a paradise I would love to go to. We could get our stuff at a free moment in time and commander a boat and you drive us there. Seems simple enough"

"Really Red? You three would help me?" she asked getting a nod making her smile bringing her into a hug

"Eh I've got nothing better to do. Besides I want to see how these assassins act in your country. But how long has it been since you've left?" Rosa asked getting a nod from the cat woman

"Sixteen years. She should just now be a genin the lowest rank of the shinobi ranks" she said

"So it's a militaristic nation? How does the ranking go?" Selina asked as the others were just as curious

"Well it goes from academy student where you go to learn how to be a shinobi for a number of years Pam. Then genin being the official rank for starting shinobi. Then it's followed by the chunin rank a step up from genin. Then jounin the third rank which is tiered with the Anbu the black ops of the shinobi nation. Then there is Sannin this rank gives you as much power and right as a kage. Then kage the highest rank in the shinobi nation and the leader of the village" she listed

"So it's settled we wait for the right moment and get the hell out of here" Pamela said getting an excited nod from the jester as she looked at the photo again

'_Just you wait Naruko mommies coming home_' she thought hearing the prison ward calling for them to return to they're cells

_**00 Leaf village Namikaze compound 00**_

"Naruko come on wake up we're going to be late for team placement" a pale eyed girl said annoyed as her long time friend and love refused to wake up she was wearing a pair of black anbu styled pants with white medical tape on the ankles and she wore a cream jacket that was left open revealing her generous bust being concealed by a fishnet shirt. This is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan Hinata Hyuuga and fiancée to the woman under the covers

"Nata-hime you and I both know that I'll either be placed with Hatake or some other jounin who hates me. Why I do I gotta bother?" the black and red haired woman asked as she got up revealing a slim woman wearing just a pair of sweatpants as her firm D-cup breast were presented to the world

"You have to bother because if you don't they will revoke your shinobi license and you'll have to take the genin exam all over again. Even though you were genin of the year the hokage said that you're going to be surprised about how the pairings go. Please just get dressed?!" she begged holding the black and red haired woman around her waist getting an irritated sigh as she leaned back into the buxom bluenette as she kissed her neck getting a moan

"If you do that both of us will be late. Now you go on ahead. I gotta get dressed" she said getting an irritated nod quickly leaving the compound

*yap**yap* "I know Kuroka momma can have a split personality at times huh?" she said to the little black fox with hazel eyes

After bathing she slipped on a pair of grey anbu styled pants with a fishnet shirt covered by a high collared zip up shirt that had the Uzumaki and Senju crest on the back with opera styled fingerless gloves with steel rings on each finger

On her hip was a long black katana with three edges with a long chain. On her back was a special sword she called red queen and on a special carrier case she had a red sniper rifle that acted as a scythe as she called it crimson rose. And several pouches containing kunai and shuriken self made explosive notes and extra spools of wire for the gloves

*sigh* "time to see who I gotta tolerate please let them be somebody I won't have the desire to horribly maim" she said walking out of the house with her fox Kuroka hopping onto her shoulder wrapping her tail around naruko's neck locking the door of her family's compound

Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Namikaze was born alone being raised by the hokage and the shinobi he trusted the most after the death of her parents when she was born on the night the nine tails attacked

Many people who her parents were friends with did nothing to protect her save for a ramen family, the Inuzuka clan, the Aburame, the Yama-Nara-Michi clans and the only two Uchiha who looked out for her before the massacre Izumi Uchiha and her mother Mikoto until she was forced to go rogue to prevent a possible civil war with Mikoto's life being lost in the process as well as a few other people who she's especially close to.

As a young girl the hokage, his most trusted anbu and the clans took they're time to teach her to everything she knows and has steadily grown as a dependable kunoichi of tremendous strength in all fields. In truth she was like her mother a person who took to the shinobi way like a fish to water, nothing was out of her reach as after she experienced it once she learned it with ease

_**00 academy 00**_

*sigh* "man I'm doing that a lot lately" she said leaning back against the desk behind her as her friends the heirs of the other clans took a glance at her

"Are you alright Naruko? You look like hell" Ino said as she sat on the other side of Naruko with Hinata sitting on the other as she was Naruko's fiancée with Hinata and Kira growing up together as children

"I can't help but get this odd feeling something is going to happen. I don't know what it is or when it's going to happen but I feel like it involves me for some reason" she said planting her face hit the table in exhaustion

"Then let's get off the exhausting conversation what team do you think we're going to be on?" Kira asked hopping on her desk leaning forward with a grin. Kira Inuzuka heiress to the Inuzuka clan and future fiancée to Naruko along with her sister and mother as the three of them watched Naruko grow they grew attached to her with they're pack mentality concerning alpha's and saw her as the ultimate alpha dog

"Must you ask Kira-hime? It's obvious you're going to be paired with Hinata-chan and Shino-kun. Ino-hime is paired with Shikamaru-baka and Choji-kun. And I'm most likely paired with Banshee and Teme. The jounin are a wild card" she said as her head hasn't left the desk

"Who knows Naruko-chan you might be surprised by the turn out" Shino said from behind her as he adjusted his glasses. Shino Aburame is the heir to the Aburame clan and a brother figure to Naruko along with Choji and Shikamaru

"Don't tell me it's one of your many tricks Shino?" she said tilting her head back getting a shrug

"Nothing is given Naruko you know that" he said returning to his book on insects making Kira sigh as she sat on naruko's lap with Akamaru sitting on the table with Kuroka talking

"Man here I was hoping he'd pull out one of his many gems of wisdom" she said getting comfortable on naruko's lap

"Kira if you want to be able to use your legs without limping before the day is over please stop. I had to give the same warning to Hinata this morning when she woke me up" she said holding Kira by her hips keeping her from moving getting a smirk from the two women

As everyone continued to chat the two chunin came in Mizuki and Iruka both being surrogate brothers to her

"Alright everyone it's time to give the names for the teams" Mizuki said as Iruka read the names from his clipboard

Naruko tuned him out until he got through the first six teams "For team seven it is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai Shimura with your jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake"

Naruko's eyes snapped open hearing she wouldn't be with three of her four top disliked people making her wonder just what the hokage and the elder council had cooking up in they're heads

"For team eight it is Hinata Hyuuga, Kira Inuzuka and Shino Aburame with Team eights jounin sensei being Kurenai Yuuhi"

The three nodded excited as they got each other as a team making her raise an eyebrow again seeing the team combinations

"Since team nine is still in circulation we will go to team ten with Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara being led by Asuma Sarutobi"

Naruko knew at this point something was up and she didn't know either to kick the old man in his coin purse or hug the life out of him as Ino asked "Um Iruka-sensei Mizuki-sensei what about Naruko? She wasn't mentioned"

"It's because she's weak obviously!" the founder of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club and former best friend Sakura Haruno. At first she was Sakura's first friend when a bunch of kids were making fun of her because of her forehead but Sasuke came into the picture she cut all connection between the two of them though Naruko promised her mother Sayuki she would look out for her like it or not

"No sakura actually she had the highest scores in the academy not seen since the third war and Itachi. She was gifted with a higher rank as Tokubetsu genin as someone who shows skill that would be higher than any average genin or chunin. Naruko your to meet the hokage tomorrow for your first mission" Mizuki said getting a nod as she let Kira get off her lap before whispering something in her, Ino and Hinata's ears getting a shared grin

Walking down the stairs she walked out ignoring Sasuke's rant as she walked through the halls to the hokage's office

_**00 Arkham asylum 00**_

Looking at the clock on the wall as the four women ran through they're plan several times to make sure not a single thing went wrong. She used the shadow clone jutsu to take the form of a guard and sneak in taking their stuff and sealed them all inside a scroll and sabotaged the electrical system hours after all the guards and doctors left the prison

'_Three…two…one…' _the power went out as they all burst coating the room in darkness opening they're cells causing a mass prison riot

They wasted no time getting out of the prison and ran to the closest dock knowing the resident superhero batman

"Come on we gotta hurry!" Kushina said losing her accent as they upon the harbor when it got darker around them

"_Going somewhere?_" they heard as a man wearing a bat shaped cowl on his head with a all black costume with a bat logo on the chest appeared

"Oh hiya bats we were just going for a small swim care to join us beautiful young ladies?" she said getting scowl

"You aren't going anywhere but back to Arkham" he said taking a step forward until a slip of paper started to flash when the area around him got bright followed by a bang

When the flash wore off he looked around scowling seeing that the girls had already hoped onto a speed boat

Looking down he grabbed a paper tag scowling as he crumpled it in his fist nobody gets away from batman…

_**00 Middle of the ocean 00**_

"HAHAHAHA! Ah I haven't used one of those in a while I was thinking I used the explosive tag by accident for a second" Kushina said removing the contact lenses showing her slit amethyst as she forced chakra through her hair making the follicles return to their it's crimson color as she pulled out a scroll revealing their clothes while she tossed her old Harley Quinn costume into the ocean

"Uh Kushina what are you going to wear?" Pamela asked watching her strip and swiped some blood from her finger against a strange mark on her forearm getting a plume of smoke

Dissipating she was now wearing a black turtleneck and jounin vest with Grey Anbu style shinobi pants with her hair short hair done in a small ponytail and her benihime secured on her hip

"I suggest you girls get comfy we won't reach the hidden nation for some time so if you all want to we can take shifts and it's going to take longer to lock onto naruko's chakra" she suggested getting a nod from the others

"I'll take first shift you all rest" she said getting a nod as the three women passed out with her guiding the boat thinking '_not much longer now Naruko-chan_'

_**00 the next day 00**_

Walking through the village Naruko could only sigh in irritation as the civilians heard about how she got the higher rank than the villages golden boy. Making it through the tower she entered the aged leaders office seeing Danzo another surrogate grandfather figure to her along with the hokage himself, a masked Kunoichi with a crow mask and Anko Mitarashi someone she loves dearly as she watched after her since she was a little girl

Standing in front of the hokage she couldn't shake the gaze the masked kunoichi was giving her was a familiar one but she waited as she said "I'm here as requested hokage-sama"

He smiled lighting his pipe saying "excellent. As you know Naruko you were given the rank of tokubetsu genin a rank that hasn't seen the light of day since the last war. The rank in itself is special as well as the perks. For one you act as a chunin and you answer directly to me. Secondly like in the times of war you would receive a promotion in rank all depending the number of missions you've completed"

Quirking an eyebrow she asked "how many would it take to get chunin or jounin?"

Exhaling Danzo said "for chunin it would take a total of 27-D rank missions and 10-C rank or a single B-rank. For jounin you need 30-B-rank and 15-C for tokubetsu jounin or 30-B rank and 2-A rank for jounin. But those can be discussed later"

"He's right Naruko. You see as a tokubetsu genin you stand outside the standard genin parameters as you are stronger than a genin and chunin while standing between the two in rank. So you wouldn't need to be part of the chunin exams. Now then I would like to introduce you to your two partners" the aged kage said

"You already know me Naruko-chan as your badass girl Anko Mitarashi looking forward to working with ya sexy" she said with a grin as Naruko returned it

"I think you're going to like who your second partner is Naruko. Karasu reveal yourself" Danzo said with a almost unnoticeable smile as the masked kunoichi removed her mask making her and Anko both go wide eyed

"Hello Naruko-chan Anko-chan it's been some time" the revealed kunoichi said getting tackled into a hug by Naruko and Anko as they were shocked

"Mikoto-chan!" Naruko said hugging her afraid she was just an illusion much like Anko was as she was seeing her best friend and practical sister

"You're probably wondering how she's here? You see she and Isumi were the assailants of the massacre to eliminate the aggressive Uchiha. It was Izumi's idea to go in disguise as what a large portion of the village knows as Itachi to perform the massacre and leave. She and Mikoto wanted to create a new Uchiha clan that wasn't based upon greed and a lust for power" Danzo explained seeing as Naruko and Anko still haven't let go of the Uchiha matriarch

*cough**cough* the three looked up as they saw the two elderly men staring down at them with mirth and slight annoyance as Danzo said "If you're all finished with your reunion we can finish?"

They nodded as he sighed "as I was saying the three of you will be a permanent team even when Naruko takes jounin status your position as a team will still stand. "

They nodded satisfied with the position as the hokage said "With that said you three can start missions tomorrow. Dismissed"

_**00 Overview 00**_

_It had been a month since Naruko became a tokubetsu genin with her partners and loves Mikoto and Anko as they performed Several C, B, and A tallying up a total of 70 missions total permitting her to the rank of jounin. When they weren't training it was either missions or relaxing with the girls. During the month Naruko felt several strong pulses of chakra and one strong similar surge of youkai before they vanished making her wary as the sense came near Kiri._

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Naruko said with her jounin vest absent as much as she liked it she didn't like the feeling of restriction it gave

"yes it seems kakashi and team seven has gotten themselves into a spot of trouble during they're escort mission and instead of returning or calling for back-up he let Sasuke call the shots as kakashi is currently incapacitated" he said getting raised eyebrow from the three women

"No offense jiji but this is the moment where I say 'and this is our problem why?' and also if kakashi didn't send the message than who did?" she asked as he presented an ink bird nodding as he presented the scroll attached to its leg

"Now you will act as team 7's back up. Also Naruko I'm sure you noticed the four chakra signatures last month? I want you to keep an eye out in case something happens" he said with authority getting a nod from the three women as they left

_**00 Forest of Wave 00**_

"Ugh it's been a month since we got here. What's stopping batman from finding us?" Pamela said gathering herbs and different flowers seeing different plants that don't exist in America changing her clothing to Black anbu styled pants and a forest green muscle shirt with a black battle kimono top

"Don't sweat it Ivy I sense Naruko's chakra making a bee-line here as we speak. At the most we'll come across her within the time frame of today to three days from now. And the closest we could get to the justice league would be an Amazon village made by the Themysciran's in hopes of learning the elemental nation's culture. Unless they have a way to contact Wonder woman I wouldn't worry" she explained sitting on a tree branch

"I gotta say though Kushina after the training you gave us these thugs and rogue ninja don't seem so tough" Rosa said practicing her taijutsu stances wearing what she had always wore

"You were a trained assassin of course they're not going to stand a chance against you. Though Pam I am surprised you're pretty skilled in hand to hand combat" she said

"I already knew Tai-Kwan-do and jujitsu but against batman it's pretty pointless you know?" she explained getting a nod

"So Kushina how are you so sure that your daughter is on her way? And on that slight note how will you know what she even looks like?" Selina asked stretching changing her suit to a all black anbu uniform and grey kimono top

"It's an Uzumaki thing. We all have a unique chakra signature that we can all trace. And as to knowing what she'll look like due to her having the Uzumaki and Uchiha blood she'll have both red and black hair like in the photo" she said with a sigh getting weird looks from her three companions

"Um Kushina are you alright there? You're not…lusting after your daughter are you?" Selina asked getting a raised eyebrow from her

"Actually with her and I being the only Uzumaki alive we would have to rebuild our clan. She's also the heir to the Namikaze, Senju and Uchiha clan so she would need quite a few wives to repopulate them all. And incest isn't a big deal as that's how clans keep their bloodline from diminishing" she said truthfully

"Is that a proposition?" Selina asked with a raised eyebrow

"While I do appreciate the idea I would like it if you got to know her first" she said after pausing with a smile

"What is it Kushina?" Rosa asked curious about the random smile

"She's here!" she exclaimed jumping like a kid in a candy store hopping from tree to tree being followed by the others

_**00 Tazuna's home 00**_

"Is this the place Anko-chan?" Naruko asked getting a nod reading the scroll while checking they're location

"Yeah the directions match up. Let's introduce ourselves" she said getting a nod from the two other kunoichi

Knocking on the door Sai opened it as he said "Great you made it"

He let them in as he explained the situation getting an irritated sigh from the three kunoichi as Mikoto said "Naruko go scout the area while Anko and I speak with Hatake about his misconduct"

The girl nodded as she waved to Inari and Tsunami after introducing herself while walking outside

_**00 Forest outside Tazuna's home 00**_

*sigh* '_nothing in the vicinity except a few thugs don't seem like much of a hassle_' she thought jumping down from the tree as they leered at her

"well what do we have here boys a new toy to play with" one of the thugs said with a grin as he looked Naruko over not seeing her weapons as he walked up to her trying to cup her breast only to feel something pierce his chest and heart seeing a long nail coming from the girl as nine black fox tails sprouted from spine as two black fox ears appeared at the top of her head

"Thanks for your life force now how about you do something for me…Die!" she said focusing wind chakra through her nail as she severed the man from his stomach up

Such a vile life source but the results are impressive" she drawled as her breast went from a high D to a low F she even looked slightly older physically like she was seventeen as her hair grew longer to her back as it spiked out with it coming over one of her eyes

"If you think you have a better chance than your friend than come" she said motioning them to come at her only to get sliced apart with the wire in her gloves

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would. Oh well and to the four in the tree behind me you can either come out or I'll make you and believe me you don't want that" she said startling them

_**00 behind the tree 00**_

The four women were shocked as they heard her while looking at Kushina as Pamela said "_what should we do?!_"

Seeing no other way she said "_Introduce ourselves_" as she slowly walked from around the tree into naruko's field of vision

"I must have done something to be graced with four beauties in my presence but I must ask as to who are you?" Naruko asked with her tails fanned out with her only visible amethyst eye glow giving the four girls a view of an otherworldly beauty gaining a blush from the four women who looked to be in their early twenties

"I'm Pamela Isley but you can call me poison ivy" the green toned red head said extending her hand to Naruko as she shook it

"Rosa Salazar _Astuto_. But you can call me copperhead" the blond said slinking around Naruko showing her curves as she smirk

"Selina Kyle but you can call me either that or catwoman" the tanned dark haired beauty said with a purr

She quirked a perfectly maintenance eyebrow as she wondered about they're odd named and alias's as she looked at the familiar red head as she stepped forward apprehensively

"Hi Naruko-chan your momma's home" she said slowly as she saw the mirth in her daughters eyes vanish showing cold indifference as she walked forward making her shut her eyes as she expected her daughter to hit her as the other three watched

They were surprised when instead she embraced her as they saw a slight tear fall from her visible eye

"Naruko?" Kushina said being held tighter as her daughters shoulders shook while she and the other girls felt tears well up in their eyes as well

"Where did you go? Why did you leave me alone?" she asked as Kushina felt her heart break

"I was afraid that if I took you with me someone would have used you to get to me. Trust me I wanted to bring you with me more than anything in the world but I know that with me being a villain where I was the super heroes or villains would have targeted you. But I left you with people I trusted didn't they?" she asked getting a rumble in her chest realizing that it was Naruko as the other girls saw her violet pupil narrow into a slit

"A large portion of the people you and dad trusted turned their backs on me. The only ones who looked out for me were the Inuzuka, Aburame, Akamichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Mikoto and Izumi, Sarutobi, Danzo-oji and the elders as well as the Ichiraku's. Hatake-teme and Jiraiya-baka either want me to be a pet or a witless idiot" she said making Kushina's own eyes to narrow

"What about Tsunade? She was supposed to look after you as your godmother and Fiancée?" she asked getting a scowl

"The toad told her I died during the sealing. It was arranged with the old man that I go get her when I had the free time so just before the chunin exams come around" she said

She felt her mom shift against her hearing a slight moan making her smirk "Aw did mommy miss her daughter?"

Kushina pulled away with a blush seeing her daughters smirk but asked "So what are you doing Naruko? Shouldn't you be in Konoha?"

"Kakashi was dumb enough to let Sasuke Mikoto-chan's idiot son to call the shots and continue without calling for backup. Thankfully for them Sai Danzo-oji's nephew was smart enough to send a ink creation to ask for it" she said as Kushina heard the growl in sasuke's name

"Something wrong with Sasuke?" she asked making Naruko scoff

"The brat is insufferable. He wants to kill Izumi or as he knows Itachi because they're family was attempting a coup so she killed them all. Ever since then the civilians have been bending over backwards to kiss his pampered ass going as far as to have jounin train him before he even becomes a genin. Brat even has the nerve to go to the civilian council demanding I marry him to give him strong children. Of course the second that demand left their lips I beat his ass till he was bloody" she said seeing the raised eyebrow

"What….I'm just not into dudes alright? Every man in Konoha is a slob or arrogant. The only ones who I don't want to maim or kill are Choji and his family, Shikamaru and his family, Asuma and Sarutobi-jiji and little Konohamaru-chan, Danzo and Sai, Teuchi-oji, Iruka and Mizuki along with Izumo and Kotetsu. Everyone else I could care less about" she explained getting a raised eyebrow

"Surely not all the men there are that bad _Astuto_? Some have to have be decent?" she asked getting a smirk in response as her tails vanished along with her long rabbit like fox ears

"Come with me back to Konoha and we'll see what you have to say after several men try to grope you in less than an hour" she said giving them an appraising glance before she corrected

"For you four…more like ten minutes" She said as an Ink creation in the form of a bird came and landed on her arm with a scroll before it burst

"a message from Sai" she said reading the note

'_Anko-san has told me to tell you that you are to return back to the house_

_Sai_'

She snorted "even with messages he is a man of few words"

"We're coming with you" Kushina said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruko

"I was separated from my daughter for sixteen years. I'm not being separated from you again" she said getting a small smile from her daughter as they hopped through the trees

"Um a quick question. Do you three know any ninjutsu?" she asked getting nods from them all as Kushina smirk seeing where their point of view was as she got closer to them

"_Nice view huh?_" she said getting the three women to sputter incoherently as she smirked

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of. She is nicely toned after all I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a few admirer's_" she said laughing until

"You know as much as breath taking as you four are I would like it if you at least took me out to eat if you're going to ogle me" Naruko said getting the four women to shut up seeing Naruko peer at them from the corner of her eye

_**00 Justice league Base 00**_

"Jumping legwarmers batman stare at that sheet of paper any longer and it's going to burst into flames" a man in all red with a lightning bolt on his chest said as he and several other costumed heroes walked in

"I just can't figure out how she did it" he said with a scowl as he examined the paper as he saw it was simple parchment an ink with a trace amount of blood mixed in

"What's wrong?" a woman wearing a red white and blue leotard and tiara asked as she walked up to the desk batman was sitting at

"A flash tag seal? When did you dabble in the art of Fuinjutsu?" she asked getting a raised surprised look from the dark avenger

"You know what this is?" he said standing up as she nodded grabbing the seal from the table

"Yeah it's called Fuinjutsu or better translated as the art of sealing. With it and a special energy in the human body called chakra you can do anything with it from sealing a continent into it to creating an explosion with the force comparable to a nuke. Of course you have to have the proper matrix to do what you what it to do" she said focusing chakra into the seal getting another flash

Once it wore down she said "This was pretty well made even though it's paper you would find in prison. Where did you get it?"

"There was a break out at Arkham when I went to check it out four weren't present and that was Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Copperhead and Catwoman. When I cornered them at the docks this went off and they were gone at the most the tag lasted for an hour at least" he said

"Odd" she said getting raised eyebrows from everyone

"What do you mean odd? And what is this catra?" Flash asked getting a smack upside the head

"Not catra _Chakra_. It's a natural energy in the body of people. Though the only people with chakra are in a continent that isn't known to the people here so one of those four must have come from there originally though from looking at it I can see the person who did it used their blood" she said going to a scanner

Taking a flake of dried ink she placed it in the scanner as a man wearing green and black asked "But how do you know about this? Aren't you from Themyscira? How do you know of this continent?"

"My people wanted to learn about their culture and what they do so they created a village there. It's necessary to go there to learn they're arts though to not raise suspicion here we don't use them. The people there are far behind America in terms of technology like Themyscira the most they have is electricity and a steam powered train" she said getting weird looks from them

"So they're uncivilized?" the speedster himself asked getting a no from the star-spangled woman

"No they aren't uncivilized they're basically feudal Japan that has yet to catch up to modern time. They're what are known as shinobi. Many of them have abilities that could be on par with our own like martian manhunters mental abilities" she explained as the computer beeped

"We've got a match" she said seeing a red headed woman as well as several photos from her childhood to her holding Naruko

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha heiress of the whirlpool nation and daughter of the former head of the Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha. Growing up she was a well known kunoichi who was feared as the 'red death' of Konoha and only person alive who could stand up to her husband and SS-rank Shinobi Minato Namikaze also known as the 'yellow flash' who was known for fighting in the third great war and eliminating an entire enemy force tallying in the thousands single handedly with his Hiraishin or 'flying thunder god'" she said showing three photos one of Kushina when she was in the war, Madara during his prime and Minato when he was inducted as hokage

"wow that red head is some babe that ivy?" flash asked getting a no

"No judging from the facial recognition software it was Harley Quinn. She came here after the birth of her daughter after that all records of her vanish" she said showing a digital file of Naruko

"What do you have on her" Superman asked standing next to her

"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha and Minato Namikaze Senju. Her current age is sixteen and is the heiress of the whirlpool nation. She at the age of four killed a Kumo diplomat who attempted to kidnap her best friend Hinata Hyuuga as they're country wanted to use her as breeding stock to acquire the Hyuuga bloodline known as the byakugan as they failed" she said showing a bloody red and black haired Naruko as she glared at the deceased kidnapper with her eyes in a purple ripple design with nine tomoe, three on each ring as she had ten tails fanned out in front of a frightened Hinata who clung to her leg

"Wow kid looks kind of freaky. Anything else?" the red spandex wearing hero asked

"Trained in her family arts since she was three she has come to be on par as a kage or even stronger than superman. She has several fiancées due to her Uzumaki heritage two of which is Hinata and Kira Inuzuka heiress to the Inuzuka clan" she said showing the three girls as children standing in front of the academy

"What are they standing in front of?" Batman asked studying the building

"That's the shinobi academy. A place where children go to learn how to be shinobi as well as the history of the continent they're on. She grew as a child and became a kunoichi that in the ranking of her village leader and his elders deemed her as a rank that surpassed her parents at the age of ten as a X-rank kunoichi with a flee on sight order as she can handle a kage with ease" she said

"Surely the child isn't that powerful? And how would her connection with Kushina have to do with her?" a woman with feathered wings asked holding a mace

"If we find her we can find the others. All we gotta do is track her down, Diana where is her village?" batman asked

"That's what I'm saying. Of course to get an exact pen point location will take some time" she said getting a nod

"Find them as soon as possible" he said walking away leaving them all to the search

_**00 Tazuna's home 00**_

"Hey Sai where's Anko-sensei?" Naruko asked walking in with Kushina and the others getting a raised eyebrow from the pale boy as he looked at the four women

"they're kunoichi from a extinct village and wish to join Konoha" she said getting a nod from him as he put down his brush

"Anko and the anbu accompanying you two are scouting the town gathering information. They will be back shortly. Sasuke and Sakura are with Kakashi-san until dinner is ready" he said getting a nod from her as they all took a seat

"Let me introduce you. Sai this is Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley, Rosa Salazar, and Kushina Uzumaki" she said making him do a quick double take as he looked at the two red heads getting a nod from the two

"Your Danzo-oji's nephew I knew your mom sweet woman. What did kakashi get himself into?" she asked sitting on the other side of the table

"A couple of minutes after we left the village we were attacked by two chunin level rouge kiri ninja. Sakura got poisoned but thanks to Naruko teaching me medical ninjutsu I managed to remove it. But after I dealt with them as Sasuke got knocked over like a field mouse being stared down by a rattle snake and kakashi sitting in a tree watching he asked us what we should do. Sakura opted to return to the village from how the difficulty of the mission increased. I opted to ask for back-up but was ignored. And Sasuke demanded to continue as Kakashi whole heartedly agreed as we then ran into Zabuza Momochi where Sasuke and Sakura were immobilized by the killer intent while Kakashi was exhausted after getting trapped in Zabuza's water prison and the combined use of the sharingan in his eye. That was shortly after I sent for back-up" he said getting a scowl from Kushina

"I'm kicking his sniveling ass when he comes down" she simply said as her hair split into nine tails making Naruko snigger thinking '_oh if Anko didn't kick his ass before she will…I wonder if I should make popcorn?_'

Sitting at the table Naruko spoke with the three girls who had accompanied her mother and gotten to know one another Selina is a infamous thief

Pamela was a prominent botanist before suffering in an accident turning her into what she was today and has dedicated her time into destroying companies that would harm nature and could understand with the loss of tree's pollution grows and destroys more trees and plants in the process

Rosa Salazar had grown up as an assassin who joined a gang called copperhead and became one of their greatest members for her specialization in neurotoxins and contortionist and wanted to trade poisons with her or see if she could study it and create her own version of the toxin she uses while receiving the go ahead

After a few moments of conversations Dinner had been prepared with enough for the four additional guests

"Naruko I don't remember sending for back-up if you don't return to the village I will have you written up for leaving the village without permission of your leader" kakashi said walking down the stairs with sakura and Sasuke

"Oh don't give me that Hatake. Your ass is already in the fire as is for letting a genin tell you to continue with the mission. Sai the only person on your team with common sense send a ink creation had asked for back-up seeing as you are incapacitated and will be under review when you return to the village after the mission is over" She said not opening her eyes as she continued to eat

"Bitch as an Uchiha I demand you-"Sasuke started before something flew past his cheek giving him a deep gash as everyone looked at Naruko who continued to eat

"I would watch that tone Uchiha fledgling. You hold no command over me and you must remember that you are a guest in your clients home I don't think she would appreciate it if you would curse in front of her child and could make you and your team eat and sleep outside in the cold. Understand?" she said getting no response

Slightly opening an eye showing a slit pupil she repeated herself hitting the three of them with killer intent making everyone see a shadowed ten tailed fox with purple ringed eyes with three tomoe on each ring "I don't think you heard me. AM. I. CLEAR"

She got a series of nods making her lighten up and gave them a fake smile as she looked over to see kakashi reading his smut before that was shredded making him look at her

"And if you can refrain from reading that in front of inari-chan like a person with common sense and not a waste of dna it would be greatly appreciated" she said as everyone wondered about how she did that before kakashi felt a moment of dread as a second red head stalked her way towards him

"a-Ah Kushina-san it's great to see you I thought you die-"he started before he got hit in the mouth

"I was horribly injured and couldn't take Naruko with me so I trusted her with people I could count on but seeing as she told me you would assist the mobs when she was a child in attacking her instead of protecting her like a god brother should makes me wonder if you even deserved to be Minato's student when he adopted you as his god-son" she said as she watched him pick himself up before she placed a foot on his chest making him stay down

"No instead I find out that instead many of the people Minato-koi and I counted on turned their backs on us and try to harm my daughter trying to turn her into a mindless weapon and relief toy. If Minato were here he would kill you but it would only suffice if I remove the thing you rely on so much when we return to the village" she said as her eyes turned to the sharingan making Sasuke's eyes widen before he sat down glaring at Naruko who she flashed her fully matured sharingan too

She makes a shadow clone go upstairs with kakashi seeing as he couldn't move and split Kakashi's meal between her and Naruko

_**Hyoton: sup folks again this is the batman/Naruto crossover I was working on tell me what you think should I redo it? What do you think I should work on be honest just don't be an ass and flame somebody because you got nothing better to do**_

_**Hyoton out peace!**_


	2. harem list

_**Hyoton: Sup folks same problem with the harem listing so here it is in a different way may add more later at another time**_

_**Hinata**_

_**Anko**_

_**Yugao**_

_**Copperhead (batman Arkham origins)**_

_**Cat woman**_

_**Poison Ivy**_

_**Harley Quinn/kushina**_

_**Gaia/gaara**_

_**Izumi/itachi**_

_**Kira/kiba**_

_**Hana**_

_**Tsume**_

_**Ino**_

_**Mikoto**_

_**Fuu**_

_**Tsunade**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hyoton: I wanted to give my thanks to all the support you all have given on this story because truth is I thought this wouldn't have turned out too great. Anyways here's the next chapter**_

_**Summary: What if the Uzu princess was a notorious criminal known as Harleen Quinzel a psychologist of Arkham asylum in Gotham or as we all know her Harley Quinn. After her daughter was born she left her in trusted hands to insure the safety of her daughter in fear of batman or other super villains or heroes using her daughter against her. Lonely without her she and a few friends from Arkham stage a breakout and escapes to the hidden nation to reunite daughter and mother. And gain a new home in the process. Look out Konoha the queen is back.**_

_**Note: Cold/Dark/Sadistic Naruko. Multi Bloodline Naruko, Futa Naruko. EMS/Rinnegan Naruko, Heavenly Body, OBB (One Bad Bitch). Godlike Naruko, Mokuton Naruko **_

_**Bash: Jiraiya, Kakashi, civilian council, Sasuke, Sakura **_

_**Note: there are batman, Naruto, DMC, RWBY and bleach elements and I don't own either wish I did truly I do**_

_**Here's the chapter**_

* * *

_**00 overview 00**_

_It had been two weeks since the reunion of Naruko, her mother, Mikoto, and Anko and to those four things couldn't be any better. When Naruko wasn't guarding Tazuna while Kakashi 'taught' his team, she and the others got better acquainted with each other. And over that time Selina, Rosa and Pamela spent time with Naruko to see how she was as a person and found themselves starting to fall for her with her personality, her attitude and how she has a motherly feel to her when around Inari seeing she was the perfect example of a parent with how she acted with the young man._

_She even managed to obtain some Intel about Gato that will be useful against him and his hired help i.e. Zabuza and his mysterious hunter ninja a.k.a Haku who Pamela had met when they first arrived while they were gathering herbs._

* * *

_**00 Forest 00**_

"Ugh Kakashi and his two pets are killing me with they're incompetence" Naruko groaned leaning against a tree with her group before moaning as Kushina started massaging her shoulders

"I agree how Kakashi turned out this way I'll never understand. Before Minato died he was never this way and followed his example to never show favoritism. I just hope he doesn't get away with it when we return to Konoha" Kushina said examining her sword when Sai walked out from the trees

"What's up Sai? Come to get away from the Uchiha parade?" Selina asked with her feet kicked up on a stump

He shook his head saying "Kakashi's having a team meeting and he says you're all forced to attend"

Rosa asked with a raised eyebrow "And he has control over us how? And I thought we had already gone over the plan we win this Zabuza and that ice girl over to our side as we kill the _cerda gorda_. Did the plan change any since we made it?"

Everyone present shook they're head as Sai said "I don't know but he says it is important"

They groaned as for the last two weeks the group got together they had to deal with Kakashi and his lackeys

Getting up they all vanished leaving the forest

* * *

_**00 Tazuna's home 00**_

"What do you want Hatake?" Anko asked opening the door seeing Kakashi lounging on the couch with his porn as usual while the remainder of his team sitting at the table along with Tazuna

"Yeah Kakashi-baka what's Sai talking about a team meeting and forcing us? You have no control over our group" Kushina said plopping down at the table

"I want you all to train Sasuke. As you two both have the sharingan you could help him get revenge on his brother faster by helping him unlock it and train him to master it. You know take him as an apprentice" Kakashi said getting a growl from the others while Sasuke smirked until she turned on him with a EMS enhanced glare as hers was a lotus pattern with a Uzumaki swirl in the center

"And why the fuck would I train some spoiled brat when he has some failure of a jounin to train him as he always have? Sai has told us of all the shit you've pulled kakashi. Spying on my daughter to learn her secrets and teach them to Sasuke? I have half a mind to kill you for attempting to steal Uzumaki secrets. Better yet I want you to give me a reason not to kill him besides him being my best friend's son?" She threatened blasting him with killer intent

"You'd be helping a fellow clansman Kushina-sama" He offered only for her glare to intensify

"I don't train power hungry brats Hatake. With an attitude like his I wouldn't be surprised if that's how the rest of his clan got wiped out due to they're power hungry attitude thinking they deserve everything" She said when Sasuke stood up

"Bitch you and your whore of a daughter should be honored to train your future clan head and husband once the council finds out that the two of you have the sharingan those sheep will do anything I tell them to! Your friends will bear strong children for me as well as concubines. " He said getting slapped outside the door by Naruko who had a her Ems active

Anko watching giggled saying before running out the door "Oh this is going to be fun"

"Why is this going to be fun?" Rosa asked following the others

"Remember when I told you about her defensive personality about those she cares about?" she asked getting nods from the others

"This isn't the Uchiha's first time overstepping his boundaries. One time he called Minato a drunk who killed himself by tripping over his own kunai while calling Kushina-sensei a whore who spread her legs for anyone who paid. That was four years ago and she hospitalized him for several months with a broken collar bone, six broken ribs and leg" She said shivering feeling herself get wet from the killer intent she was giving off

"Let's see the discipline she gives him this time" She said

* * *

_**00 outside 00**_

"So my mother and I are a couple of sluts huh? We should be honored to train a snot nosed brat who has yet to even awaken his sharingan or achieve his first tomoe? HA don't make me laugh. You're the bastard seed of your bastard father a power hungry fuck just like him" She said pulling him up by the collar of his shirt bringing him face to face with her own as her eyes formed a black six bladed curved shuriken with a smaller red six pointed pentagram in the middle with the shuriken spinning clockwise while the pentagram spun counter clockwise

Tossing him into a tree she stalked towards him before he could get up she slammed her foot on his stomach saying "I honestly wonder why Itachi left your miserable ass alive…maybe it was because he doesn't think your worth the effort just as I don't find you worth the minimal effort it takes to kill you myself as much as I want to"

She spat on him as she used her chakra to draw a seal on his forehead without him or kakashi knowing and walked away saying "I'm going out for some air. I'll be back before it's time to head to the bridge tomorrow"

She was quickly followed by Rosa, Selina and Kushina leaving Mikoto, Anko and Pamela with client and team 7

* * *

_**00 Gato's fortress 00**_

"Naruko what are we doing out here?" Kushina asked following Naruko through the forest as she killed whatever thugs Gato had acting as guards

"I got some info on Gato through a couple of thugs I got drunk last week. Apparently he never pays the ninja he hires and uses the dead ninja's bounties to increase the money he has. If that's the case we could use this bit of useful info to our advantage…aaaaaaannnnndddd maybe keep whatever goods we find for ourselves as finder's fee" She said sheepishly as her mother gave her a blank stare

"What the man has hired thousands of ninja. Do you really think he wouldn't have trophies to keep for himself? Think about it summoning contracts, weapons, jutsu, scrolls. The possibilities could be endless" She defended herself getting more blank stares from the three women accompanying her

"And you just want to blow off some steam after having the brat make your fur stand on end?" Selina said not as a question but more as a statement getting a snort as a response which the three found entertaining while following her as she went through a ventilation grate

* * *

_**00 inside the fortress 00**_

"_Okay whoever it is that keeps poking me in the ass should quite because when we get back __THEY'RE__ ass is mine in the physical sense_" She whispered harshly as the three behind her giggled softly at the blush on her face making her turn back muttering about getting whoever did that back

They stopped over a ventilation grate watching two thugs stand under it making her smirk as she removed the plating quietly

Gesturing them to remain quiet she soundlessly dropped down behind them and knocked them unconscious telling the others to come down

Watching her drag the two into a empty room for a few minutes when the door opens with two of the same guards walked out not even paying them any attention as Naruko walked out a second later getting raised eyebrows

"Shadow clones. The real ones burned like a log in a fire place. They'll keep gathering info on Gato and when they attack the bridge Gato will be in for a surprise. Also if he has any sex slaves they will free them before they all head to the bridge" She said with a sadistic grin as she jumped up into the pipe filled ceiling with the others following as they just missed another group of thugs

* * *

_**00 Gato's room 00**_

"_Told you we should have made a left_" Selina said getting a frown in response before Naruko shook her head watching Gato stand in front of a large combination safe

"_What is he saying?_" Rosa asked getting a shrug watching Naruko stick her ear closer to the grate hoping to get a better understanding of what he's saying

* * *

_**00 Gato 00**_

"Heh over grown sword bastard and his ice whore thinks they can make a mockery of me and get away with it!? Not on my watch he takes out the bridge builder I'll have a few hundred thugs kill him for the same price I'm paying Zabuza. Who knows maybe I'll get lucky and not have to pay either of them" He said with glee

Before walking past a trophy case filled with several weapons one being a twin swords with a protrusion at the end of both

* * *

_**00 back with Naruko 00**_

"Well piggy's got some interesting info we could use…now let's take a look at that safe" She said popping the grate as she fell quickly being followed by the others

"Man talk about over compensating. That safe is bigger than the ones in Gotham put together" Selina said marveled by the size

"I'm guessing they pretty big in your county?" She asked getting a nod from the three women

"Yeah they're big alright but the money worth there is pretty small to be truthful. Come on let's snag what's inside and get the hell out of here. The smell this place is giving off is making my nose burn" Kushina said getting a nod watching Naruko place her now revealed fox ears against the metal safe listening to the tumblers inside until

*_Click_* they heard as it slowly swung open revealing several large mountains of ryo notes and coins. And Ten dozen bookshelves filled with scrolls ranging from summoning scrolls to taijutsu

Slowly turning her head she said "Can anyone say jackpot?" grinning as she had several shadow clones pull out large scrolls that were used to contain the various goods before they sealed those away into a even larger scroll that she sealed away on her person after placing a large genjutsu over the room with explosive notes that would make the place go up in flames

"Come on we got everything needed all we gotta do is get the girls out of their cells and we can safely blow this place sky high when we kill Gato" Naruko said getting raised eyebrows

"When your pissed you get destructive don't you?" Selina asked getting a nervous chuckle from the two toned red head

"Anyways leys get out of here. I am exhausted and I feel like when we return to the village I'm going to have to resist the urge to murder the civilian council" She said climbing back up through the vents getting raised eyebrows

"The civilian council?" Kushina parroted before they followed her intending on getting answers

* * *

_**00 Tazuna's home 00**_

"We're back everyone" Naruko said as she walked in with kakashi standing in front of her

"Naruko-" He started before Naruko gave him the finger discreetly as to not have Inari ask questions about what she did before walking upstairs being followed by her group and Sai

* * *

_**00 naruko's group room 00**_

"So Naruko care to explain why you have to resist the urge to kill the civilian council?" Kushina asked looking at her daughter as she laid face down on her mat

"hmmmhmmpmhpm" Naruko said into her makeshift bed while question marks appeared over everyone besides Anko and Mikoto's heads

"Any idea what she just said?" Selina asked looking around the room as Anko raised her hand

"I dabble in muffled conversations" She said walking towards Naruko and laid down on her stomach till her face was just across from the top of Naruko's head

"What's up foxy?" She said tapping her on the head

"hpmmhpmhmpmhmhhmpmhm" another muffled response followed getting a nod from the two women

"Okay yeah that's understandable but you seem more stressed than usual…Something on your mind?" She asked

"phmmhmhmpmhmhpmhmmhmhmhpmhm" was her response getting a understanding 'oh' from the two women while the others just sat on the sidelines having their own conversation watching the scene before them

"_Uh Kushina you've got a weird daughter" _Pamela said getting a nod from her fellow red head

"_I know but oddly enough I feel this is very familiar for some reason_" She said getting a blank look from her friends

"_Or she's a chip of the old block in terms of randomness_" Selina whispered to Rosa quietly getting a snigger from the contortionist

"Well that explains it" Mikoto said as the girls turned back to the three women before them

"That explains what all I heard was a awkward conversation" Selina asked

"The only time she gets like this is when she has one of her sixth sense things" Anko said getting a raised eyebrow from the others

"Sixth sense? What is she psychic?" Pamela asked getting a negative from Sai

"I think what she means to say is whenever something involving Naruko happens she gets this early feeling like it's bound to happen and because of it she'll either be extremely aggressive, bloodthirsty, or sadistic while resulting in a feeling of exhaustion as you can see" Sai explained pointing to the downed Heiress who gave him the finger getting a almost untraceable smile

"So what did she say? Anything specific and why does she have to deal with the civilian council?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ever since the village found out about her being the container for a certain multi-tailed creature that attacked the village they tried having her executed or being a slave for the village. They're demands have grown even more outrageous as she grew older wanting her for breeding stock to give powerful tools as compensation because they '_let_' her live in the village out of the kindness of their heart" She explained getting horrific looks from them all

"They would go as far as to secretly go to Jiraiya to create seals that will bind them to her will while keeping her weak. Though every attempt they've made ended in failure especially a month after she rescued her friend Hinata from being kidnapped by Kumo to be used as breeding stock. The civilians and every shinobi they managed to buy form a large mob in the near triple digits only for her to slaughter all of them. Though they still try" She finished getting growls from the women

"Oh I am so kicking they're ass when we get back. But it's late and we're going to want to save our strength to guard the bridge tomorrow" Kushina growled before falling asleep next to her daughter who turned in her sleep wrapping her arms around her mother's waist much like they always have since they were reunited as the others quickly followed

* * *

_**00 the next day 00**_

"Man the fog is thick its ruining my hair" Sakura whined making everyone present groan as team 7 stood around Tazuna

"Get over it or haven't you noticed the zanbatou wielding giant and masked friends standing across from us?" Naruko said pointing across from them as the fog cleared

"So Kakashi it seems you called for backup huh? I have to say I'm surprised" He said getting a snort as a response from the red and black haired youth

"And who are you kid?" He asked

"The name is Naruko Uzumaki since my last name is far too long to go into. And the only reason we're here is because my surrogate brother is the only person in this ragtag group with common sense" She said throwing her arm around Sai's shoulder

"And I've got a little information on Gato you'd be interested in of the mist" She said walking forward

"And what information that involved that sleaze ball would I possibly interest in?" He asked with a unnoticeable raised eyebrow

"Information like he has no intent on paying you two. Information like once he thinks it's safe he's going to head here and have thousands of thugs come and kill you for the bounty on your head in hopes you and them kill each other so he doesn't have to lose any money" She said noticing his glare

"And why would I possibly believe you kid?" he asked with a growl

"You're not unintelligent Zabuza. Think about it how long has he had control over wave two…three years tops? And with all those thugs he has on his pay roll, and the ninja he hires he would have to have a little more money than a small village remaining on him" she started seeing him think

"And yet he hires you and your friend to kill the bridge builder a job he could have his thugs handle. I mean he must have offered you quite the amount to get your attention in the first place. But the largest question mark that I have to point out is, even with his shady business, his drug rings, and slave trades how could he still afford a high A-class missing ninja for as long as he have?" she finished seeing him growl

"He had no intention of paying you Zabuza. So why help him when you could help us kill the little piggy as retribution? I can even get you and your masked friend a place in Konoha kami knows we need more Kenjutsu masters" She offered as an ultimatum seeing the masked individual think it over

"We should take her offer Zabuza-sama she doesn't appear to be lying" she said to her master who nodded

"Alright girlie but how do I know you won't betray us the moment we step foot in Konoha?" he asked

"I'm like the daughter the hokage never had as he practically raised me. I can also assure you that you will have the backing of three clans to ensure no funny business happens. But if that still doesn't calm your fears then how about a kenjutsu match?" She said focusing chakra onto the palm of her hand

"Alright but you don't have a swor-"he stated as in her palm a sword that rivaled his own Kubikiribocho in length although it was skinnier than his own. If he was some untrained swordsman he would think it was a simple oversized katana but he knew what that was

_**00 play prepare your weapon by escape the fate 00**_

"That's the masamune. Wait who was your mom kid" He asked getting a raised eyebrow from the girl who now had a stoic expression

"My mother is Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha. This is the sword she left me so are we going to continue" She said plainly getting a nod from the swordsman as he told his companion to stand near her group

* * *

_**00 with the others 00**_

"What's with that sword it's even longer than that Zabuza guy's? It's got to weigh at least twenty pounds" Selina asked

"It's between seventeen and twenty-four pounds to be precise. That sword is an Uzumaki heirloom the masamune the last creation of Masamune Uzumaki a blade that doesn't needlessly cut that which is innocent or undeserving yet it is capable of decimating all who oppose it. It was also one of the reasons why I was called the red death since the only thing you'd see was a glint of my sword and red before they died" Kushina said watching her daughter wield the blade flawlessly

"You know about it Kushina?" Pamela asked getting a nod from her

"As I said it's a family heirloom although few have actually mastered the sword in our family. To this day only six Uzumaki have wielded it perfectly me and Naruko being number five and six" She explained watching as to her every single swing there was three more

"It was during the clan wars that the first Uzumaki, Akira Uzumaki asked for a sword smith by the name Masamune to forge a sword to help her. He made that sword while his apprentice muramasa created a sword that cut everything in its path in hopes of impressing his master which Akira made a deal the two of them would forge they're finest sword and the winner is the blade he would wield"

"It took a few months but they finished as she had the two placed their swords in a nearby stream. Muramasa placed his sword in the water first and it cut everything in its path, the fish, the leaves, even debris that flowed through the stream. Masamune was the last and he placed his sword in the stream and it didn't cut anything" She said when Sasuke said

"What use is a sword that doesn't cut anything? Sounds pointless to me" He said getting smacked upside the head by Anko

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. It didn't cut anything instead it attracted everything, the leaves that fell in the stream, fish, even butterflies that flew overhead. Muramasa gloated as he picked his sword up placing it in its sheath when even that was cut, while masamune placed his in its sheath as the birds and butterflies landed upon it"

"A nearby monk saw this and said '_the first of the swords was by all accounts a fine sword, however it is a bloodthirsty, evil blade that doesn't discriminate as to who or what it cuts. It may as well be cutting butterflies as severing heads. The second was by far the finer of the two, as it doesn't needlessly cut that which is innocent or undeserving._' The Uzumaki agreed and chose masamune's blade making Muramasa jealous with rage that his sword was never picked and left" she said watching Naruko effortlessly block each swing while small cuts appeared on Zabuza

"Power corrupts just as absolute power corrupts absolutely" the masked assistant said getting a nod from the red head

"That's correct hunter-san. Akira knew this and chose masamune and used it to protect those she cherished and defended her home. Ever since that sword has been passed down through the generations from lady Mito, to me and then to my daughter Naruko not even Orochimaru's Kusanagi can cut through it" She said

* * *

_**00 Naruko and Zabuza 00**_

"Is this all the great Demon of the mist has to offer? If so I'm disappointed" Naruko said leaning back missing an overhead swing before jumping back as he missed his downward slash

Bringing the sword parallel to her body she said "Do make this more interesting otherwise I may just kill you by accident you know?"

She was in front of him before he knew what hit him as before he could react she was gone when three deep gashes appeared on his chest as his blood hit the floor

He was about to retort when they heard slow clapping when they turned to the edge of the bridge they saw the fat pig himself

"Well it isn't this one humbling sight I hire the demon and he can't even beat a little girl. Oh well once I deal with you and the others these women will add nicely to my collection" He said with a lecherous grin until a huge explosion occurred in the distance making everyone turn to see a huge fire

He turned back around seeing Naruko have a sadistic grin and said "YOU BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

With the grin still present she said "Oh well you see last week I got some of your boys drunk at a bar in wave. Funny thing when you hit a guy's buttons they're putty in your hands. They told me where the hideout was and yesterday after you left your base I cleaned you out. You've got nothing my little piglet"

"So Piggy how about you and your goons squeal for me" She said as her grin grew bloodthirsty as she stepped forward slowly

"Come on it's just one bitch this will be eas-" a thug started when he got stabbed from behind when two thugs burst into a cloud of smoke revealing two more naruko's who killed a couple of men before they dispelled

Swinging her sword a large blade of wind went sailing through the thugs before she went running towards the group

* * *

_**00 with the others 00**_

"Uh shouldn't we help her?" Selina asked getting a negative shake of the head from Sai as he sat next to Tazuna while painting in a scroll

"No she hasn't become known as the _Ryūketsu no kitsune no joō_ for the fact that it sounds nifty. She's ruthless especially when her bloodlust spikes. She will be just fine see" He said pointing to the slaughter as she was drenched in blood from head to toe with a satisfied grin

"Is she always like this?" Pamela asked concerned for naruko's well being as Kushina explained

"It's a natural Uzumaki thing. During the third war I was much like she is now it's how I got the title of the _aka no __joō _since I was covered in so much blood that I was red from head to toe even without my Uzumaki bloodline I was a threat to never be messed with" She said with a proud smile seeing her daughter fight seeing a same aged Kushina over her daughter

"I was sixteen during the war and I was already an SS-class kunoichi. I would have to test her myself to see how she stands against myself but I would say she's by far above an A-class" She said getting excited at the prospect at fighting her daughter while Kakashi made sure to bring this up with the council

* * *

_**with Naruko 00**_

She had just slaughtered the group of thugs and was Advancing towards Gato who cowered seeing his death in Naruko's cold eyes

"Please have mercy on me. I'll give you anything just leave me be!" He begged getting a sadistic grin as a response

"Oh and what can you give me? You have no money? Weapons? I took all of those as well. Men? I don't go for guys really. Women? It's a nice offer but you can't seeing as just before the explosion I had some clones free them as they are now being reunited with their families and friends" She said walking towards him

"But you my fine swine, you oh for you there is no mercy as the lives you ruined were shown none in exchange. From me you'll get no mercy maybe you'll get some on your descent to hell" She said shoving Masamune through his chest lifting him over the edge of the bridge before focusing futon chakra into it and swung upward cleaving him in two

Swinging her katana she removed the blood that stained it as she walked towards the others with a satisfied grin when an arrow flew over her head as she looked up to see a large mob being led by Inari

Walking forward she said "A bit late to the party there squirt. Nice entrance though. If I had to grade ya I would say an A for effort…and a C for practicality maybe you should use some smoke bombs or cause a small explosion like get some alcohol and a rag dipped in lighter fluid then when you light it ya throw it at the enemy. Then you'd look badass"

With a grin the kid said hugging her "Aw nee-chan you know heroes are always fashionably late"

Smirking she agreed "That is true little brother that is true. But right now I'm filthy and I don't think your mom would be too thrilled with having to throw out a pair of perfectly good clothes because of me. Especially with her holding a cast iron skillet! Gotta go see ya back at the house!"

Vanishing in a flash of black she left everyone while watching Tsunami toss her frying pan as it flew away until a resounding ow rung through the air followed after a loud clang while everyone cheered as they were free from Gato's tyranny as nobody noticed Anko follow Naruko

* * *

_**00 Tazuna's home 00**_

_**00 lemon 00**_

"I love fighting but I hate having to throw out my clothes" Naruko complained in the shower as steam filled the room not noticing a figure enter the steam filled room until she felt something wrap around her waist making her go rigid until she felt a pair of teeth nibble on her ear

"Hmmm foxy-chan you don't know how bad I want you after you dominated the brat and slaughtered Gato and his thugs. We have some time before they get here so let me have this" Anko said having her hands rub naruko's stomach before one slid down to her massive girth that started to lengthen to a impressive 14 inch long 2 inch thick pole

"My I think you got a little bigger since the last time. But we all can measure it later right now I'm hungry" she said coming around her as she started working her girth getting a pleasurable groan as the hot water hit her when she felt an even warmer canal swallow half of her making her look down as Anko had half of her girth down her throat

"Oh Shit!" She said grabbing the side of her head seeing Anko finger herself while looking up with her almond eyes before she face fucked her as her hips were a blur making Anko's eyes roll back

Getting a moan from Anko as the vibrations caused her to hit her breaking point as she held Anko's head close till her nose touched her abdomen sending rope after rope in to her stomach as it started to bulge before she pulled back letting her member plop out still stiff while Anko regained her breathing

"Hmmm that was delicious much better than dango any day. But I need help myself" She said standing up while swaying her hips as Naruko slid to her knees feeling naruko's tongue slid into her canal causing her to moan holding her head close

"Oh god! I forgot how long your tongue was. Hah…more" She moaned feeling something roll around her clit when two fingers were inserted pumping vigorously causing her to let out a slight yelp

Feeling that knot in her stomach tighten she let it out coating naruko's face with her juices as she lapped up the nectar

Getting up she hovered over naruko's girth with her hands gripped to naruko's shoulders before lowering herself letting out a long moan feeling herself become filled with her love before she completely encased it as they're hips met as the two shared a kiss

She knew anko and the others would need time to adjust to her add length as anko rolled her hips moaning while she had both hands on her firm ass pushing the snake summoner against the wall when they're lips separated

Panting Anko opened her eyes to see Naruko's hair matted down by the cascading water saying "god Naruko you look so fucking sexy right now"

Smirking she said "Yeah but whenever I jump traversing the trees my hair just goes back to spiky as hell so I leave it as it was. But how about we have some fun"

Pulling back till the head was left she thrust forward engulfing her entire length getting a long moan as she slowly started to get a solid pace going as Anko had one leg on her shoulder while the other was planted firmly on the stone tiles of the shower

"Ah…Oh god Naruko baby fuck me harder!" She moaned feeling her girth piston in and out of her at a rougher pace that started to increase in speed

They went at it for a half hour and Anko was starting to become lucid as she came four times as her tongue started to lol out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back she stopped getting a protesting moan making her smirk

Pulling back with Anko she created a seal less shadow clone that walked behind Anko and pushed into her rear getting a satisfying scream

"AH! Oh god!" She screamed in satisfaction as the two thrust into her in reckless abandon making Anko cum another three times as both the fake and real Naruko unleashed a huge load up her ass and womb getting a large bulge while Anko and Naruko bit into the others shoulder while the three tomoe mark shattered being replaced by a fox with venom dripping from its fangs before she passed out

* * *

_**00 lemon over folks 00**_

Taking a second shower she got Anko dressed in her usual attire while walking her into the girl's bedroom and laid her down after kissing her lips as she sat on her bed writing down in a medium sized black leather bound book

The door opened as Kushina and the others walked in with the others as they saw Naruko laying sitting on her mat

"Hey baby where were you?" Kushina asked sitting down with the others as she put away her book

"I was taking a shower and Anko and I talked before I removed her curse seal that Orochimaru put on her. It drained her I'm afraid so she's sleeping right now" She said feeling Kushina comb her hands through her hair getting a satisfied sigh in return

"You know you look better with your hair straight like a black and red version of Kushina" Selina said getting a shrug

"Yeah Anko-chan said that but when I was little every time I would tree climb or run it would get into a spiky mess so I said screw it after the fifteenth time" She explained getting a nod from the red head who smirked saying

"Why didn't you just focus chakra around you as well to cut down on the wind to keep your hair from getting too bad" when she said that Naruko gave her a blank look for a few seconds before laying back with her back turned

She muttered with the last part said aloud "smart ass red heads. Night girls I'm going to sleep before I deal with hatake's shit. Also Zabuza and his friend are coming with us right?"

"Yeah they'll be with us. Also that's a good idea because Sasuke has been going on about not getting your stuff from you" Kushina said getting a loud groan in response as the others chuckled while talking with the others before they fell asleep

* * *

_**Hyoton: So yeah that happened so tell me too much blood and lemon? Not enough? I wanted to end the wave chapter as soon as possible and a new chapter to start the justice league meets Konoha chapter so the next one will be the start of the chunin exams and that means Konoha is getting a new ass rip opened since they messed the recently returned Kushina's little girl**_

_**Anyways here is the update of the story list so watch and be prepared and note it isn't in order it's on what tickles my fancy first and what comes to me**_

_**Naruko Queen of the leaf**_

_**Arceus's chosen**_

_**The Raven's Guardian wolf Demon (Yep I'm picking it up so expect a chapter sometime soon)**_

_**The Nephlim of Konoha**_

_**The Heir of Chaos (Yes I'm finally getting into it though it will take time so be patient)**_

_**Naruko the princess of Motorcity (yes I grew to like the motorcity show after they ended the series after the first season. And the idea behind this was a mini comic I read about the duke and No.2 a.k.a babs who was a transvestite who couldn't have children and was distraught until Natsuki came into their lives) yes she will be futa but it won't be a harem…maybe two girls max that's it. More info later.**_


End file.
